Arrête de rêver!
by Leaaa21
Summary: Voila,c'est la fin j'espere que sa vous aura plus! A bientot!
1. Chapter 1

**Voila deuxième fic dite moi se que vous en pensez**

"Je t'aime"

"Moi aussi"

Deeks se réveilla d'un coup, quand il fut taper par kensi qui essayer de le réveiller,il la regarda surpris quand il prit conscience que se n'était qu'un rêve.

"Eh oh,on a une enquête réveille toi"ajouta kensi "Et ne fixe pas comme sa" fini t-elle

"Ouais j'arrive"bailla deeks

"On dirait que tu n'a pas assez dormi"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda kensi

"Car je rentre d'infiltration,et figure toi que hetty me n'a pas donné de jour de repos donc je suis crevé!"

"Bon,bref passons Eric nous attend a haut" finissa kensi

"On écoute Eric"suggéra callen qui venait d'arriver

"Ok,Brian Lewis a était retrouvé mort hier soir sur un quai a conteneur,le légiste ne la toujours pas autopsié mais a premier vu d'oeil il sentait fort l'alcool et on a trouvé de la drogue a coté de lui"

"On a vérifier sa carte bancaire,tout et impeccable,il n'a pas acheter de drogue mis d'alcool"termina Nell

"Merci"dire a l'unisson kensi et deeks

"Oh c'est trop mignon"rajouta callen et sam

"Bon sa suffit on a une enquête a régler"stoppa deeks

"Oui bon deeks et kensi vous allez voir le légiste et moi et sam on va voir ses collègues de travail leur demander si il pense que Brian était alcoolique ou droguer"précisa callen

Arriver au cabinet du médecin légiste la secrétaire les fit patienter pour prévenir le médecin de leur arriver.

"Elle consister a quoi cette mission d'infiltration"demanda kensi pour passer le temps

"Elle consister a attraper le méchant"ironisa deeks

"Sois plus précis" ajouta kensi le sourire au lèvre

Deeks nu pas le temps de répondre a la question demandé car le légiste arriva pour les accueillir.

"Bonjour que puis-je pour vous"acquisa le légiste

"Nous voudrons savoir si vous avez commencez a autopsié le corps de Brian Lewis"?répondit kensi

"Oui,et beaucoup de choses son surprenante"

"Comme" posa deeks

"Bah,il avait plusieurs trace de drogue dans le sang,et aussi de l'alcool mais en faible quantité"

"D'accord merci"finissa deeks

"Ok, j' appelle Callen et Sam"prévena kensi a deeks

"Allô callen c'est kensi?"

"Oui,alors le légiste sa a donné quoi?"

"Lors de son autopsie, il a remarqué qu'il avait beaucoup de drogue dans le sang ,mais aussi un tout petit peu d'alcool"répondit kensi

"Ok,nous on est en route par sa base militaire Eric nous a envoyés l'adresse

"Ok,sa marche a plus"

"Rentrer a l'ops pour rechercher des information sur sa famille"

"Ok"

"On rentre" disa kensi a deeks

**Voila c'est la fin de mon premier chapitre, le second viendra quand j'aurai le temps de l'écrire **

**Bisous,a bientôt **


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le deuxième chapitre,le troisième j'essayerais de le publier demain**

**Bonne Lecture!**

****Callen et Sam arrivèrent a la base de brian lewis.Là-bas ils rencontrèrent son meilleur ami,pour en savoir plus sur la mort suspecte de brian ils décidèrent de l'interroger sur plusieurs points notamment la drogue qui'il ont trouvés a coter de lui et l'alcool dans le sang.

"Bonjour,voici l'agent sam hanna et moi c'est callen"

"Bonjour monsieur"

"Comment vous vous appelez ?" demanda sam

"Matt gomez,vous voulez en savoir plus sur la mort de brian c'est sa?"

"Oui,et certains de vos camarades ont dit que vous et brian étaient très proches"prononça callen

"C'est exact, est sa mort et difficile pour moi car ont s'entendait vraiment bien,mais je pense pas qu'il aurait pu se suicider il tenait beaucoup a la vie"

"Peut-être mais l'autopsie du corps dit le contraire il ce aurait bu puis ensuite il ce serait drogué"

"Je ne pense pas, et je sais peut-être pourquoi on la tué"termina matt

"Pourquoi"

"Car 3 mois plus tôt brian était censé livrer un drone,qui bien-sur consister pour l'état sauf qu'il il y a eu un petit incident lors de la livraison il a été arrêter par des afghans et ils lui ont pris le drone , heureusement l'état en avez un autre mais aussi les afghans n'ont pas puis le déclencher car il fallait une carte SD pour l'allumer,les afghans n'ont pas aimés sa car avec le drone ils voulaient détruire le pays,mais se qui est encore plus surprenant c'est que moi,brian,le chef de la base et l'état c'est a dire le président principalement et ses ministres étaient les seuls au courant pour le drone,donc je pense qu'il y a une taupe ,et c'est cette taupe qui a tué brian pour récupérer le drone"expliqua matt

"Et vous pensez qu'on l'aurez drogué pour mieux le tué"conclua sam

"Exact monsieur"

"Merci beaucoup'

"De rien"

Aussitôt l'information donné callen décida d'appeler kensi pour savoir se qu'était de leur coter et pour la prévenir des information donné par matt.

"Halo"

"Oui callen je t'écoute"

"Nous avons appris par matt le meilleur ami de brian que il avait été envoyer pour livrer un drone a l'état mais que des afghans les auraient arrêter et l auraient voler mais rien de grave il avait un autre drone le problème c'est que il pense qu'il y a une taupe et c'est cette taupe q'il auraient tué pour récupérer l'autre car ils n'ont pas la carte SD pour l'allumer"

"Ok"répondit kensi "Nous ont a rien trouvé sur sa famille se sont des gens corrects comme lui"

"Ok,nous on rentre a l'ops a tout de suite"

"Ouais"

Quand kensi raccrocha elle prévint deeks de ce que lui avait dit callen et passa a un n'autre sujet de conversion.

"Bon l'autre fois tu n'as pas eu le temps de répondre a n'as question sérieusement"

"Quel question"ironisa deeks

"Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule a quoi consister cette mission"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit a arrêter le méchant"réponda bêtement deeks"

"tu m'énerve"kensi en avait tellement marre quel décida de prendre un coussin du canapé et de lui lancé dessus,deeks le rattrapa et lui disa la vériter avant que cela pour en bagaille.

"Bon d'accord je vais te le dire"

"Enfin"

"Je devais arrêter un très grand trafiquant de drogue de los angeles"

Deeks eu a peine le temps de répondre a la question de kensi que sam et callen arrivèrent.

Deeks sortit en rigolant " Ah voila les plus beaux"sam s'avança vers lui et faillit l'étrangler quand le sifflement habituelle de Éric se fit entendre ils montèrent tous uns après les autres et deeks disa a kensi "je l'ai échapper belle" kensi lui répondit "oui,mais pas pour longtemps"

Arriver en haut Éric leur annonça que le drone avait été volé.

**La suite j'espère demain!**

**Bisous, a plus!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila le troisième chapitre,j'essayerais de finir cette fic pendant les vacances si j' ai l'occasion,et dans les commentaires laissés on n'a dit que je faisais des fautes d'orthographe,donc j'essayerais de m'appliquer.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Après cette annonce stupéfiante,deeks prit la parole

"Donc, résument en gros on a perdu les deux drones"

"Non,pas exactement quand l'état a su qu'on avec piquait un drone ils ont mis un GPS si on peut dire,sur le drone"rétorqua Éric

"Alors tu peut savoir ou se situe le drone"conclua deeks

"Exact,mais il faut que j'ai l' autorisation de l'état"

"Je m'en charge mr beale"prononça hetty

"Très bien" souria éric

"Pendant se temps vous pouvez rentrez chez vous tous je vous contacterez quand j'aurai eu l'autorisation de l'état"annonça hetty

"Ok"finissa l'équipe

"On a bien une heure de pause déjeuner"s'exclama callen

"Ouais,sa te dirai t' aller boire une bière avant de revenir"proposa sam a callen

"Ok,sa marche"accepta callen

"Est nous ? exclama kensi

"Bah je sais pas,faite de truc en amoureux"rigola callen et sam

"Je vous hais"affirma kensi

"Bon,sa te dirai d'aller manger un morceau"proposa deeks

Kensi le regarda fixement,s'approcha vers lui,sourit et lui dit pas de problème

Deeks s'approcha et lui dit on prend ma voiture

Kensi s'approcha encore une fois et dit même pas en rêve,en finissant sa phrase ils étaient presque en train de s'embrasser

"Très bien" souria deeks toujours en regardant kensi

Tous les deux partirent dans un fast food mangés un morceau

"Tu commande quoi ?"questionna deeks

"Je sais pas,peut être un hamburger avec des frites et du cola

"Et toi ?"

"Je pense la même chose que toi"

Kensi leva sa tête du menu et regarda deeks,souriant de stupéfaction

"Ah le hasard fait bien les choses"rigola kensi

"Tu m'étonnes"

"Sa veut dire quoi sa"

"Sa veut dire que ta de la chance d'être tomber sur moi par hasard au club de sport et que maintenant on soit équipiers"

Kensi,se mit a rigoler,mais se stoppa net pour regarder deeks dans les yeux

"C'est plutôt toi qui a de la chance car si je ne serait pas venu tu ne m'aura pas rencontrer"

"Oui peut être mais le hasard a fait qu'hetty a choisit moi et pas un autre touché"

Kensi n'u pas le temps de répondre quel fut interrompit par le sonnerie de son téléphone

"Oui,qui-es"

"C'est moi Mme Blye,je vous appelle car vous devez rentrer au centre"répondit hetty

"Ok on arrive"finissa kensi

"On n'y va"dit kensi a deeks

Arriver a l'ops éric indiqua ou se trouva le drone.

**Voila,la suite demain ou lundi!**

**Bisous,a plus**


	4. Chapter 4

**Le quatrième chapitres j'espère qui vous plaira,je pense que le cinquième sera demain car je voudrais finir cette fic le plutôt possible pour attaquer sur une autre**

**Bonne lecture!**

Quand les 4 agents se rendirent en foret sur le lieux ou se trouvait le drone il étaient surpris de voir que le meilleur ami de brian était en faite la taupe,ils crièrent tous **Agent Fédéraux, **étant surpris matt courra d'es qu'il eut entendu cette phrase kensi le suivit en courant quand tous a coup il se mis a tiré derrière et toucha kensi,callen,sam,et deeks avaient entendu le coup de feu est se précipitèrent vers le bruit quand deeks vit au loin que kensi était par-terre il couru vite a ses pieds et appela une ambulance pendant ce temps callen et sam couraient après matt.

"Bonjour,vous êtes en communication avec l'hôpital centre de los angeles que puis-je pour vous ? interrogea le femme au téléphone

"Oui,s'il vous plait envoyer une ambulance au 701 N Santa Anita Ave, Arcadia dépêcher vous"hurla deeks

"Toute suite l'ambulance arrivera dans 5 minute"

Et deeks raccrocha, tenant fermement kensi en la regardant essayant de me pas pleurer kensi le regarda et dit

"T'en fait pas l'ambulance va arriver"

"Je suis au courant a- tu beaucoup mal?"

"Oui,mais très mal"

"Ok,kenz regarde-moi,surtout me t'endort pas ok,tu sais se quand va faire pendant le temps que l'ambulance arrive"

"Non,je sais pas je t'écoute"

"Tu va me dire quelle sont mes qualités et mes défauts,et après on fera la même chose pour toi"

"Oh,la liste longue avec moi"

"T'inquiète pas je trouverai des choses"finissa deeks

"Ok,tes qualités:amusant;intelligent,doué,et tu est très mignon"en finissant sa phrase kensi avait rougi

"Maintenant tes défaut:t'es très souvent chiant,tu respecte pas les règles donnés par hetty quand elle t'en donne etc...

Quand kensi finit sa phrase deeks se mis a rigoler,et l'ambulance arriva ainsi que sam et callen qui avait menotté matt,deeks se dirigea vers les garçon et fouta un coup de poing a matt en disant"tiens sa sais pour avoir tiré sur ma partenaire"

"Kensi,elle se sent comment"demanda callen

"Elle,m'a dit qu'elle avait très mal,je vais aller dans l'ambulance avec elle,vous préviendrai hetty"

"Ok,sa marche"

Dans la salle d'attente les heures se faisait longues ,hetty,callen,sam et deeks attendait l'avis du médecin a propos de la ball qu'elle avait reçu dans le foi.

"Ah,docteur,comment va t-elle"questionna deeks

"Bien,mais elle dois beaucoup se reposer avant d'aller reprendre le travail"

"D'accord,merci on peut aller la voir"

"Oui,chambre 147"

"Merci,docteur"

"De rien"

La troupe se rendirent dans la chambre,puis posa des questions sur comment aller t-elle etc...Au bout d'une heure passait dans la chambre ils voulaient partir.

"Deeks tu me viens pas avec nous"demanda sam

"Non, désoler je reste la"

"Ok"

"Tu te sent mieux"

"Oui,je te remercie deeks"

"Pour quoi ?"

"Arrête tu sais très bien"

"Non je t'assure"

"Merci d'être rester avec moi"kensi rougi

"Oh arrête de rougir, m'empêche que t'es trop mignonne"

"Arrête de te foutre de moi "

"Tu sais j'ai eu très peur je cru que t'allait y rester"

"Moi aussi je eu peur quand tu t'es reçu deux balles ,peur de perdre un autres équipiers,peur de perdre un belle ami,mais bon t'es rester"

"En faite on a pas finit le jeux,tu veux continuer,si on continue je sent que tu va encore plus rougir"

"Va y je t'écoute"

**Voila,la suite demain,soit se sera le dernier chapitre ou l'avant dernier.**

**Bye,a demain.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voila le dernier chapitre je suis désoler de pas avoir pu publier la suite hier car mon ordi ne marcher plus et je pense que la prochine fic sera dans longtemps car il faut le temps de réparer mon ordi,j'ai mon portable mes je peut pas publier des fics donc je suis désoler.**

Deeks commença a parler de ses qualités et ses défauts.

"Alors je commence par tes défauts: tete de mule,grincheuse,énervante par moment et j'en oubli plein d'autre

"Fait pas trop ton malin"rétorqua kensi

"Bon maintenant tes qualités:intelligente,douée,manipulatrice pour certaines mission et bien sur j'oublié l'essentiel très mignonne.

"Merci deeks,sa me fait plaisir que pour une fois tu dit la vérité"

"De rien,fern"

"Que va t-il se passait pour matt"questionna kensi

"Bah,vu que dans la foret on a trouvés les deux drones,qu'il a tué brian lewis et qu'il ta tiré dessus,il va allait en prison pour un sacré bout de temps"

"En faite es-ce vrai que tu lui a foutu un coup de poing"

"Oui,et il le mériter"

"Pourquoi,ta fait sa c'est pas bien et tu le sait"

"Oui,et il ta tiré dessuset j'ai eu peur que tu creve excuse de la dire comme sa,mais il a eu se qu'il mériter"

"Ouai,mais t'aurait du répondre plus intelligemment"

"Bref,passons tu commence a te sentir mieux"

"Ouais si on peut dire sa,tu sais deeks j'ai rever de toi"suria kensi

"Et ta rever de quoi"s'approcha deeks

"Tout doux deeks,j'ai rever que tu devenait agent du ncis"

"Tu sais j'aurai pu etre agent du ncis en ce moment là"

"Comment sa"

"Oh,il y a un peu près d'un an hetty ma donné un fichier d'inscription pour devenir agent je lui dit que je réfléchirrai,j'ai pas totalemnt pri ma décision je sais pas si je dois accepter ou non"

"Mais,c'est génial tu devrais accepter"

"Je sais pas car après tout mon métier c'est d'etre flic et puis si je peut travailler pour les deux en meme temps c'est hyper cool"

"Si tu le pense t'en mieux mais moi je te dit que ta place est au ncis car au moins t'es pas solo et comme sa ta moins de chance de te prendre une balle"

"Je sais pas, j'ai encore d'y réfléchir"

"Ouais"approuva kensi

"Je vais me chercher un café t'en veux un"

"Non,merci"finissa kensii

En allant chercher son café deeks fit tomber ses pièces au sol,il se pencha pour les ramassées pendant kensi se rinçait bien l'oeil en se retournant il vit kensi changait vite de posture et lui dit:

"Tu as rever de sa aussi"ironisa deeks

"T'es toi et va chercher ton café,et je pense que toi aussi tu reve de moi alors te moque pas"

"Oh sa oui,je reve tout le temps de toi chéri,tout le temps"

Les jour passèrent et kensi put sortir de l'hopital,matt fut emprissoné pour 15 ans tendit que deeks reprit son travail d'agent de liaison et continua a rever de kensi.

**Voila,la fin j'espere que sa vous plaira,désomer si je ne peut pas poser une nouvelle histoire de densi bientot car encore une fois mon ordi beug,j'ai eu de la chance que mon ami a pu me preter son ordi,je vous dit a bientot.**

**Bisous,a plus et bonne lecture!**


End file.
